


The Serpent Under't

by originally



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyene and Nymeria have always competed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Serpent Under't

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Competition" at femslash100.

She and Nym have always competed. Growing up, they'd fought to be the prettiest: Nym with her noble features and Ty with her fair ones. It had delighted her to win Arianne, but Nym had taken the Fowler twins and their identical tawny cunts. Now she is determined to win vengeance for their father first, to thrust her viper's fang into Cersei Lannister's shrivelled heart and watch her suffer before Nym can. She can't help imagining it even now, with Nym underneath her, biting and snarling and writhing against Ty's clever fingers. She has no doubt: she will be victorious.


End file.
